


Sugar We're Going Down Swinging

by foxtales



Series: Permanently Unfinished [8]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Boxing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: Dom goes to stay with his uncle Bern in Sheffield and ends up seeing two boxers sparring in his uncle's gym
Relationships: Sean Bean/Billy Boyd/Dominic Monaghan
Series: Permanently Unfinished [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638784
Kudos: 1





	Sugar We're Going Down Swinging

**Author's Note:**

> AU BB/DM/SB bunny supplied by canciona in 2006. 
> 
> Title from "Sugar We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy.

Dom had never imagined what he’d find in Sheffield. Sure he thought he’d have a good time, he was going to see Uncle Bern after all, but he’d never considered that Sheffield, of all fucking places, would change his life.

He’d hitched to Sheffield during the night and, at four a.m., had met his uncle coming out of the small flat to go down the gym. Hill had tossed him the door key and told him to bring it down when he got up.

Dom had done just that. He’d gotten up at 4p.m., the most sleep he’d gotten in months, and ambled down to the gym. When he’d entered, he saw two men sparring in the ring. At first glance, he’d wanted to laugh. The size difference between the two was ludicrous. How the smaller man could even…oh, right then, he finished his thought as the taller man briefly doubled over after a series of lightning quick punches to his kidneys.

Dom was watching the fight now with interest. When the two men had danced around to where the smaller man was finally facing him, hard, cool and calculating eyes impaled Dom. He was rolled under by that intense gaze--so much so that he didn’t understand why the taller man grunted loudly and furiously until he saw the large hands cupping vulnerable flesh. He hadn’t even seen the punch but he clearly saw the baiting smile that followed, the derision in the way the smaller man’s amazing mouth was set. There was something else there that Dom couldn’t figure out; something more than just glittering and mean in those green eyes.

They kept moving and soon, the taller man was facing Dom again and he could see a second pair of green eyes, coldly furious and intent on his opponent. There were no marks on either’s face yet but red blotches shown clearly on the taller man’s body where hard contact had been made.

“Hello, m’boy,” Hill said in a low voice as he tossed an arm around Dom’s shoulders in greeting. Dom actually startled so intent he’d been on the fight. Hill chuckled. “The big one is Sean Bean and the quick one is Bill Boyd.”

“Boyd? I’ve heard you and dad talk about him before.”

“Bill trains under me. He’s a mean bastard and he takes nothing from no one. Bean lost concentration for a moment back there and he was soundly punished for it. You want to pay attention in the ring with that little Scot. He’ll fuck you proper, he will.”

Hill sounded proud. Dom had to suppress a shiver as his mind agreed with the last statement his uncle had made. He no doubt that Boyd would, indeed, fuck him proper and it surprised him how much he wanted that.

As if his thought had triggered it, the two men closed and pummeled each other repeatedly. When they separated, Boyd had marks on his face and chest and Bean had a swath of red blotch all the way around his torso. They were smiling at each other, Dom thought incredulously, although he realized that neither had anything to do with friendly warmth. Dom shivered at the teeth-baring, malicious grins and wondered what it might be like to get between them. Wondered if they played that way.

He didn’t even remember who won the match. Only remembered occasional grunts or flinches later as they moved together, leftovers from the vicious sparring and smiled as he stretched his own bruised and sore body.


End file.
